


After Alligators Visit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS. The Sewer King's eyes widened the minute he viewed newspaper photos of his parents.





	After Alligators Visit

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King's eyes widened the minute he viewed newspaper photos of his parents. He tried to remember when he was with them.  
It was so long ago. A bit before society shunned the poverty-stricken man and forced him to live under the streets of Gotham City.  
The Sewer King recalled his kind parents. When they always smiled. When they always held him.

The Sewer King heard footsteps before his eyes flew open. One new smile materialized on his face as soon as four pet alligators appeared and approached him. ''You found me. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

The Sewer King laughed in a gentle tone and scratched the animals' snouts. His eyes were on the alligators while their tails wagged.

Frowning, the Sewer King wondered how his parents were going to react if they discovered his current life. His life as a man forcing children to work in darkness. Forcing children to steal lots and lots of pretties for their king. A man with many pet alligators.

The Sewer King heard footsteps before his eyes flew open again. He stepped back the minute he recognized his happy parents.

''Son! We found you!'' the Sewer King's father said. He and his wife ran to the Sewer King before they wrapped their arms around him.

Scowling, the Sewer King struggled. That was when he remembered the newspaper article mentioning his parents searching for their son.

THE END


End file.
